macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Currently Existing Balloons
Throughout its 90-plus year history, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade has housed over 200 individual giant balloons, novelty balloons, balloonicles, cold-air inflatables, and more. With the longevity of the Parade's history, the majority of the balloons used before the 2000s have been disposed of due to deterioration and overall wear and tear of the balloon. Below, you will find a presumably complete and comprehensive list of balloons and balloon spin-offs that still exist, sorted into their most recent storing location. Balloons stored in the Macy's Parade Studio Giant Balloons * The Elf on the Shelf by CCA and B, LLC (2012-Present) * How To Train Your Dragon's Toothless by Dreamworks Animation (2013-2015; 2018) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger by Hasbro (2014-Present) * Pikachu (3rd version) by The Pokémon Company International (2014-Present) * Pillsbury Doughboy (2nd version) by Pillsbury (2009-2013; 2014-Present) * Ronald McDonald (4th version) by McDonald's (2015-Present) * Sinclair's Dino (2nd version) by Sinclair Oil Corporation (2015-Present) * Charlie Brown (2nd version) by Peanuts Worldwide (2016-2018) * Greg Heffley (2nd version) by Abrams Children's Books (2016-Present) * Trolls by DreamWorks Animation and Universal Pictures (2016-Present) * Olaf by Walt Disney Animation Studios (2017-Present) * Super Wings' Jett by Alpha Group (2017-Present) * Chase from PAW Patrol by Nickelodeon & Spin Master, Ltd. (2017-Present) * Dr. Seuss' The Grinch by Illumination Entertainment (2017-Present) * Goku by Toei Animation, Inc. (2018-Present) * Astronaut Snoopy by Peanuts Worldwide (2019-Present) * Green Eggs and Ham by Netflix (2019-Present) * SpongeBob SquarePants & Gary by Nickelodeon (2019-Present) Novelty Balloons * Poinsettias (1988-1995; 2004-2008) * Harold the Fireman (2nd version, 2009-2017; 2019-Present) * Red & Green Candy Cane (2009-2016 (Universal), 2014; 2017; 2019-Present (Main Parade) * Pumpkins (3rd versions, 2012-2017; 2019-Present) * Wiggle Worm (3rd version, 2014-2016; 2019-Present) * Yellow Macy's Stars (2nd versions, 2015-Present) * Red "Believe" Stars (2nd versions, 2015-2016; 2018-Present) * Blue & White Macy's Stars (2nd versions, 2017-Present) * Gold Macy's Starflakes (2017-Present) * Opening Macy's Stars (2018-Present) * Little Cloud (2018) * Sunny the Snowpal (2018) * Ice Cream Cone (4th version, 2019-Present) * Blue Macy's Starflakes (2019-Present) Heritage Balloons * The Nutcracker (2018-Present) * Yayoi Kusama's "Love Flies Up to the Sky" (2019) * Smokey Bear (2019-Present) Balloons stored in the Macy's Float Warehouse Giant Balloons * Happy Dragon (1st Version, 1960-1964, 1966-1981, 1991-1992)* * Bullwinkle J. Moose (1st Version, 1961-1983)* * Smokey Bear (1st Version, 1966-1981, 1993) * Kermit the Frog (1977-1987, 1990-1991)* * Woody Woodpecker (1982-1996) * Garfield (1984-1989, 1992-1999)* * Raggedy Ann (1984-1986, 1991)* * Betty Boop (1985-1987, 1991-1992, 1995-1996) * Humpty Dumpty (1st Version, 1986) * Baby Shamu (1986-1988)* * Ronald McDonald (1st Version, 1987-1990, 1993-1994) * Big Bird (1st Version, 1988-2000)* * Quik Bunny (1988-1999) * The Pink Panther (1988-1997)* * Snoopy and Woodstock (4th Version, 1988-1995) * Bugs Bunny (1989-1992) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (1990-1996, 2000-2004) * Babar the Elephant (1991-1992) * Santa Goofy (1992) * Beethoven the Dog (1993-1995, 2008) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1st Version, 1993-1997) * Rex the Dinosaur (1993) * Izzy (1993-1995) * Barney the Dinosaur (1st Version, 1994-2002) * The Cat in the Hat (1994-1997) * SkyDancer (1995-1996) * Eben Bear (1995-1998)* * Rocky and Bullwinkle (1996, 1999-2000) * Peter Rabbit (1996-1998) * Arthur Read (1997-2001, 2003) * Rugrats (1997-2001) * Bumpé (1997) * Wild Thing (1998-1999 2002-2003) * Dexter (1998-2000) * Millennium Snoopy (1999-2001) * Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (1999-2001) * Blue the Dog (1999-2002) * Bandleader Mickey Mouse (2000) * Jeeves the Butler (2000-2002, 2004) * Ronald McDonald (2nd Version, 2000-2008) * Cassie from DragonTales (2000-2001) * Curious George (2001) * Pikachu (1st Version, 2001-2005) * Big Bird (2nd Version, 2001-2006) * Jimmy Neutron (2001-2003) * Cheesasaurus Rex (2001-2003) * Charlie Brown and the Elusive Football (1st version, 2002-2005, 2012) * Little Bill (2002-2004) * Mr. Monopoly (2002-2004) * Kermit the Frog (2002-2004, 2007-2012) * "Strike up the Band" Barney (2003-2005) * Super Grover (2003-2006) * Garfield and Pookie (2nd Version, 2003-2006) * M&M's Brighten the Holidays (2004-2006) * Chicken Little (2004-2005) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2004-2006, 2008-2012) * Scooby-Doo (2005-2007) * Dora The Explorer (2005 - 2009) * Healthy Mr. Potato Head (2005-2007) * Jojo's Circus (2005-2007) * Flying Ace Snoopy (2006-2011) * Pikachu and his Pokéball (2nd Version, 2006-2013) * Abby Cadabby (2007-2009) * "Supercute" Hello Kitty (1st Version, 2007-2011) * Shrek (2007-2010) * Smurf (2008-2011) * Buzz Lightyear (2008-2013) * Horton the Elephant (2008-2010) * Spider-Man (2nd Version, 2009-2014) * Ronald McDonald (3rd Version, 2009-2014) * Sailor Mickey Mouse (4th Version, 2009-2012) * Pillsbury Doughboy (1st version, 2009-2013) * Greg Heffley (1st Version, 2010-2015) * Po from Kung Fu Panda (2010-2012) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2nd Version, 2011-2013) * Hello Kitty (2nd version, 2012-2017) * Papa Smurf (2012-2014) * Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (2013-2015) * Santa Hat SpongeBob SquarePants (2013-2018) * Toothless the Dragon (2013-2015, 2018) * Wizard of Oz Hot-Air Balloon (2013) * Thomas the Tank Engine (2014-2016) * Paddington Bear (2014-2016) * Skylanders' Eruptor (2014-2016) * Ice Age's Scrat & His Acorn (2015-2017) * Angry Birds' Red (2015-2017) Novelty Balloons * Arrrtie the Pirate (1st version, 2007-2010) * Baseball (2nd version, 2007-2014; 2016) * Basketball (2nd version, 2009-2012) * Big Man Santa (1st version, 2009-2012) * Big Man Santa (2nd version, 2014-2016) * Green Candy Cane (2006-2009) * Red Candy Cane (2004-2013; 2015-2016) * Sesquicentennial Hot Air Balloon (2002-2003; 2008) * Chloe the Holiday Clown (2nd version) * Chloe the Holiday Clown (3rd version) * Charlie the Holiday Elf (1st version, 2000-2012) * Kit the Holiday Elf (1st version, 2004-2012) * C.J. the Holiday Elf (1st version, 2004-2013) * Gazer the Elf (2011) * Flying Fish (1996-2008; 2013) * Football (2nd version, 2006-2011; 2014) * Football (3rd version, 2013) * Fredia the Dachshund (2003-2005; 2009; 2011) * Harold the Policeman (2011-2016) * Tom Otterness' Humpty Dumpty (2005-2006) * Ice Cream Cone (1st version, 1987-2002) * Ice Cream Cone (2nd version, 2003-2011) * Ice Cream Cone (3rd version, 2006-2007) * Jeff Koon's Rabbit (2007) * KaiKai & Kiki (2010) * Keith Haring's Figure with Heart (2008) * Miss Petula Pig (1997; 1999) * Planet Earth (2007-2013) * Soccer Ball (2012) * Tim Burton's "B" (2011) Category:Retired Stuff Category:Behind The Scenes Category:Parade Trivia